The Elder Scrolls VI Hammerfell
Argonia, the sixth game in the Elder Scrolls series, takes place in the province of Black Marsh 400 years after the events of Skyrim. The Elder Scrolls foretell the return of the Dwemer, and a hero that will either protect the world from them or who will aid them. About The Dwemer have returned to Tamriel, starting in Black Marsh, to wreak havoc upon the world. A huge battle is ensuing, and people are getting hurt. Game Choices For the first time ever, you get to make choices at the beginning of the game based on the choices you made in Skyrim. There are four different choices to make. Choice # 1 (Blades or Greybeards) This choice will affect the dragons in the game and the abilities you will receive. If you choose the Blades, then Paarthurnax will have been killed by the Dragonborn. Without his leadership, the Greybeards do not know what to do and eventually "remove themselves from the world". The Blades, however grow very powerful and have spread across Tamriel to try and recruit new members to help to defeat the dragon threat. The dragons have also spread across Tamriel and can prove to be powerful opponents. The Blades can teach you powerful abilities to help you end the threat of these legendary beasts. If you choose the Greybeards, then the Dragonborn will not have killed Paarthurnax and eventually left the Blades. With no help from the Dragonborn to help recruit new members of the Blades and to help defeat the dragons, the Blades eventually disappeared. On the other hand, Paarthurnax eventually teaches all of the dragons about the Way of the Voice, which makes them peaceful in the game. Plus, the Greybeards teach many new apprentices the Way of the Voice and how to shout. Many of these apprentices travel across Tamriel to teach others about it as well. They can even teach you many of the shouts that the Dragonborn even wielded himself. Choice # 2 (Dawnguard or Volkihar) This choice will affect some guilds you can join and what NPCS and enemies appear in the game. If you choose the Dawnguard, the vampire threat will pretty much be eliminated in Tamriel. After defeating the Volkihar Vampire Clan, the Dawnguard eventually go on to defeat all of the other vampire clans in Tamriel as well. This means there are barely any vampires in the game, if any. You can also join the Dawnguard, to make sure there are definitely no more vampires left in the world. This will make it harder to become a vampire, however it will still be possible. If you choose the Volkihar Vampire Clan, then the Dawnguard will have been destroyed. This will add vampires to the game, most of whom will attack you. There will also be a chance to join a special vampire guild. Choice # 3 (Stormcloaks or Imperial Legion) This connects with Choice # 4. Choice # 4 (Join the Dark Brotherhood or Destroy the Dark Brotherhood) This connects with Choice # 3. Connection: Stormcloaks and Join the Dark Brotherhood If you choose these two options, the Stormcloaks will win the Civil War and Ulfric Stormcloak will be named the High King of Skyrim. The Empire will be severely weakened however and with the Emperor supposedly murdered by the Dark Brotherhood, it will be even weaker. Eventually the Empire will give up and surrender their Empire. The Thalmor step in to take it, until Ulfric Stormcloak also steps in. Afraid of another Great War with the Stormcloaks instead of the Imperial Legion, the Thalmor back off and retreat back to their homeland of Alinor, as well as forcing many other Altmer to go with them. Ulfric Stormcloak then moves up from High King to Emperor, starting the Stormcloak dynasty and reforming the Empire. Hammerfell also rejoins the Empire. Alinor, however will disband from the Empire. This will make there be less High Elves in the game. Connection: Stormcloaks and Destroy the Dark Brotherhood If you choose these two options, the Stormcloaks will win the Civil War and Ulfric Stormcloak will be named the High King of Skyrim. The Empire will be severely weakened, however they will still retain their power. The Mede dynasty will still remain, and the Thalmor will still be powerful in the Empire. Hammerfell and Skyrim stay apart from the Empire, which means there will be less Redguards and Nords in the game. Plus, the Dark Brotherhood will only have a small presence in the game. Connection: Imperial Legion and Join the Dark Brotherhood If you choose these two options, the Imperials will win the war and Skyrim remains a part of the Empire. However, with the death of the Emperor, General Tullius will become the Emperor, starting the Tullius dynasty. Under his command, he himself makes a deal with the Thalmor which gives them more power than ever, they are put in charge of running every country in Tamriel except Cyrodil, which is controlled by Tullius, and Hammerfell, which is not a part of the Empire. In exchange, the Thalmor removed the Elder Council, which gave Tullius more power as Emperor. This will make there be no Redguards in the game and put a lot of Thalmor in the game. The Thalmor will also be the soldiers in the game. It will also make Talos worship illegal in the game. Connection: Imperial Legion and Destroy the Dark Brotherhood If you choose these two options, the Imperials will win the war and Skyrim remains a part of the Empire. The Mede dynasty will still remain, and the Dark Brotherhood will be destroyed and not appear in the game. Also, the Empire secretly starts training new recruits and starts preparing weapons and armor. Eventually, the Empire fights back against the Thalmor and defeats them, bringing back Talos worship and putting them back in control of the Empire. They change the name of Alinor back to the Summerset Isles, and they ask Hammerfell to rejoin the Empire, and they accept. This will make there be a combination of all races be in the game. Character Creation After you make your four choices, you will prompted to create a character. There are thirteen possible races to choose from, meaning that there are three new races that you can now choose to play as. Races: Man Bretons (Manmer) Have a 25% constant resistance to magic (Magic Resistance ability) and can absorb 50% of the magicka from hostile spells for 60 seconds, once per day (Dragonskin greater power). Imperials (Cyrodils or Cyro-Nordics) Have a 100% chance to find 2-10 extra gold in all chests that normally contain gold, as well as on the corpses of any gold-dropping enemies (Imperial Luck ability) and can calm people nearby for 60 seconds, once per day (Voice of the Emperor greater power). Nords (Children of the Sky) Have a constant 50% resistance to Frost (Resist Frost ability) and can make targets flee for 30 seconds, once per day (Battle Cry greater power). Redguards (Yokudans) Have a constant 50% resistance to poison (Resist Poison ability) and can regenerate Stamina 10x faster for 60 seconds, once per day (Adrenaline Rush greater power). Races: Beast Argonians (Saxhleel) Cause 6 extra damage in unarmed combat, have a constant 50% resistance to disease (Resist Disease ability), can breathe underwater (Waterbreathing ability), and can recover health ten times faster for 60 seconds, once per day (Histskin greater power). Khajiit: Can do 12 extra points of damage in unarmed combat (Claws ability) and can have improved night vision for 60 seconds (Eye of Night lesser power). Races: Mer Altmer (High Elves) Start off with 50 extra magicka (Highborn ability) and can regenerate magicka faster for 60 seconds, once per day (Highborn greater power). Bosmer (Wood Elves) Have a constant 50% resistance to poison and disease (Resist Disease and Poison ability) and can make an animal an ally for 60 seconds, once per day (Command Animal greater power). Dunmer (Dark Elves) Have a constant 50% resistance to fire (Resist Fire ability) and, once per day, can cause 8 points of fire damage per second, for 60 seconds, to opponents that get too close to you (Ancestor's Wrath greater power). Orcs (Orsimer or Pariah Folk) Can take half the damage (excluding magic damage) while dealing double damage (excluding magic) for 60 seconds, once per day (Berserker Rage greater power). Maormer (Sea Elves or Tropical Elves) Dwemer (Dwarves or Deep Folk) '** Note: Choosing to play as a Dwemer will completely change the main quest line. Instead of trying to defeat the Dwemer, you will actually be aiding them. ' Snow Elves (Falmer or Ice Elves) '** Note: Rebirth of the Falmer DLC only and must complete the DLC questline as well on a different character before it becomes available. Choosing this race will also make you not be able to do the Rebirth of the Falmer DLC content on this character. You will start out with it already being completed. ' Birthsign Selection You will also be able to choose your Birthsign like in Morrowind and Oblivion. The Apprentice: Have a 100% more magicka regeneration and have a 100% weakness to magic. The Atronach: Have 50 more magicka, Absorb 50% more spells, and regenerate magicka 50% slower. The Lady: Regenerate magicka 25% faster and regenerate health 25% faster. The Lord: Increase armor rating by 50 points and resist 25% of magic. The Lover: Learn all skills 15% faster. The Mage: Learn magic skills 20% faster. The Ritual: Raise all dead nearby you to fight for you for 200 seconds once a day. The Serpent: Paralyze a target for 5s and do 25 damage to the target as well. The Shadow: Become invisible for 60 seconds once a day. The Steed: Wearing armor does no longer affects speed, 100 more space in inventory, and the armor you have equipped does not affect Carry Weight. The Thief: Learn stealth skills 20% faster. The Tower: Automatically unlock any Expert leveled or lower leveled lock once a day. The Warrior: Learn combat skills 20% faster. Class After making your game choices, creating a character, and choosing a Birthsign, you can now make or choose a class. These are the classes you can choose: Acrobat Agent Archer Assassin Barbarian Bard Battlemage Crusader Healer Knight Mage Monk Nightblade Pilgrim Rogue Scout Sorcerer Spellsword Thief Warrior Witchhunter Skills There are 21 skills in Argonia, which can help you with certain tasks. Each has its own skill tree and perks, which can be unlocked by using skill points received after leveling up. The 21 skills are: 'Magic Skills: ' Alteration Conjuration Destruction Enchanting Mysticism Restoration Unarmored 'Combat Skills: ' Block Hand to Hand Heavy Armor Marksman One-Handed Smithing Two-Handed 'Stealth Skills: ' Alchemy Illusion Light Armor Lockpicking Pickpocket Sneak Speechcraft Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:Action RPG Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Xbox One Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:XBOX One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Xbox One games